


the assignment on us

by pinkixx



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Gen, OT5 Friendship, Oneshot, yeri centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkixx/pseuds/pinkixx
Summary: Yeri has an assignment so she writes about the ones who took care of her.





	the assignment on us

**Author's Note:**

> this is supposed to be an otp story but it became ot5 for some reason OTL  
> pardon my errors, I'm still a newbie.

  “The topic of your essay is called _the one who saved me._ Or if it applies to you the _ones_ who saved me,” Mrs. Kim told them, ignoring the collective groans in response to the sound of another essay. “Now this does not necessarily meant the essay _must_ be romantic. You could write about your friends, your families or even someone you idolized. This essay is meant to acknowledge those who helped you whether directly or indirectly. It could be someone who has stayed by your side even in their darkest hour or did something that unknowingly helped you get through something you had been struggling with.”

  The sound of the bell ringing immediately had everyone on their feet thanking their teacher before heading out of class. The older woman could only shake her head, silently wondering what her students would write about.

  “I can’t believe she’s giving us _another_ essay,” Suhyun complained, once she and her best friend were out of earshot.

  “I think that’s the problem when you take language classes,” Yerim said with a laugh. “The only thing the teachers can make us do is read and write.”

  “But does she have to give them every week?” Suhyun whined, before she turned her curious brown eyes on the other. “Who are you going to write about?”

  “I’m not sure,” she answered. “You?”

  “I don’t know,” Suhyun shrugged. “I was thinking of writing about my brother. But I’m not sure it will turn out very long since he’s not exactly the best in the worst situations.”

  Yerim could only laugh, as Suhyun recalled a story that involved the two siblings and a mishap with the vacuum cleaner that got them both grounded for a month.

…

  Unlike language class, dance class is something Yerim actually looked forward too – especially with Coach Donghae leading the class today. Not only was he easy on the eyes, Coach Donghae was a lot easier on the dancers compared to Coach Eunhyuk who was very meticulous about the slightest movements. The two had danced together for years, participating in various artists’ projects and even started a dancing duo of their own called D&E.

  Yerim was stretching her legs, listening to the very excited exchange student go on about the shocking differences in Korean culture and the culture she has back home. She was more than relieved when two familiar girls entered the room with drinks in their hand as they talk about something that happened earlier.

  Yerim excused herself and bounded up to the two older girls. Seulgi beamed at her, before searching the room, “Coach is not here, yet?”

  “No, they said he got held up in a meeting with Mr. Kim,” Yeri told them, happily sipping on the drink Seulgi passed to her.

  “Now, which Mr. Kim is that?” Wendy asked. “There’s a lot of Kims in this place, I can never know.”

  “The music teacher, Mr. Kim Ryeowook,” Yerim said. “Apparently, the drama club wants to hold a musical, and needs this room for practice.”

  “But we have the showcase coming up,” Seulgi said, a little upset that her practice time might be cut short.

  “You can still practice at home,” Wendy offered. “But Yerim that footwork during the second verse, have you gotten that yet?”

  “I still can’t get the timing right, I’m always a beat late,” Yerim admitted.

  “And I haven’t gotten the spin right. I nearly fell each time I do it. Yooa offered to help me with that,” Seulgi said, thoughtfully. “How are we supposed to get everything done when we can’t use even our practice room?”

  “Look, we can clear the living room a bit to make space for practice,” Wendy said, calmly. “We can invite Yooa over on the days the drama club has the room. Come on, you guys still have time before the showcase, which by the way you both are going to rock.”

  They were interrupted when Coach Donghae finally walked in with a crease on his forehead which quickly disappeared when he noticed the class full of students looking at him expectantly. He smiled at them, and instructed them to sit down because this week, Taeyong and Ten has to show a routine they have prepared.

  Yerim, Seulgi and Wendy sat themselves at the back, where Yerim can’t help but after watching the boys’ seamless and powerful dance moves, get worried about their own routine. A part of her felt bad for not getting her part down yet. She knew that even with her struggle, Seulgi will still be able to perform amazingly well. It was down to Yerim to not make mistakes on stage, to not screw up and embarrass herself.

  As if sensing her thoughts, Seulgi nudged her shoulders and smiled. And for a moment, Yerim knew things were going to be fine. The younger leaned her head on the other’s shoulder, watching Coach Donghae giving the boys tips on how to polish their routine.

…

  _The one who saved me. This topic is a little difficult for me to write because if I really take the time to think about it, I am surrounded by a lot of supportive people. There are the four girls I live with. The ones who took me in when all I had was a dream that no one else believed in._

_There are also Wendy and Seulgi unnie who I could claim as my saviors seeing as how they were the ones who brought me to the house. I met them during a dance competition, a dance competition that I thought would be my last. My mother had just threatened to kick me out if I don’t stop dancing and focus on my studies. So, for me, that one competition could have been my last and so, I gave it my all. Wendy and Seulgi unnie saw me that night and congratulated me afterwards._

_Seulgi, being a dancer as well, had asked me to join her for a collaboration. Wendy was her usual partner but the other had decided to focus on her vocal lessons. I remember being awestruck because I watched them perform earlier and they were both mind blowing. To perform_ with _them was like a dream. But my mother’s threat still lingered at the back of my head. When I told them this could very well be my last stage, they became determined to fix that._

_For the next few weeks, I struggled with my mother’s constant pressure to study for my exams and the dance practices with Seulgi unnie became something I look forward to each time. For every scolding my mother gave me, Seulgi and Wendy unnie both gave their reassurance and cheered for me even when I’m down. Having them by my side made my dream seemed closer than before._

_I still aim to finish school, which is why I’m still here writing this assignment. But without Wendy and Seulgi unnie, school would probably be the only thing I’ll be doing right now and dancing would just be a fond memory of the past. Instead, I am here trying my best to finish my school work – because my parents were right, about it being the bare minimum anyone should do – while aiming to be one of the best dancer the world has ever seen. They gave me a second chance at my dream and I will forever be grateful for that._

…

  That night, after finally solving the last problem on her Algebra work, Yerim finally stretched her arms smiling in satisfaction. Whether or not the answer was right is tomorrow’s problem. Now that all her work due this week was finished, she could finally rest. A knock on the door, and Joohyun popped in with a gentle smile and a warm cup of cocoa in one hand.

  “Turning in for the night?” the older asked, handing the cup to the younger before sitting on the bed. Yerim sipped on the warm cocoa, whilst nodding. Joohyun glanced over the pile of books that had taken space on the desk table. “I still can’t believe a dance student still has to take all these subjects.”

  “Well, I’m still in high school which means subjects like math and history is a requirement not an option,” Yerim told her.

  “Which makes me glad that I’m already in college,” Joohyun said, just as something caught her eye. She tilted her head, trying to read the words, “The one who saved me?”

  “That’s,” Yerim quickly moved around her books so the paper would be covered. “That’s just a new assignment I got from language class. It’s supposed to be about those who’s been there for us.”

  “Well, I’ll hope you’ll at least mention me once,” Joohyun said, trying to lighten the mood. Sometimes she forgets how private the younger can be even about as something as school work. She switched the subject, instead asking about the dance showcase Yerim and Seulgi were both involved in. This seemed to work as the younger immediately went on to tell her about Coach Lee who can’t seem to decide whether it’s better to raise your left hand while putting out your right foot or raising your right hand while putting out your left foot.

  After seeing the skeptic look on the older girl’s face, Yerim got up to demonstrate the move, trying to show the difference that Joohyun swore only dancers can see. It led to a debate whether it actually mattered once they’re on stage that got cut short when there was a sound of a car pulling up out front.

  The two girls looked out the window to see a small car parked outside and a familiar figure exiting it. She said something to the driver and laughed, before waving the car off. The smile on her face is huge and the skip in her step didn’t do much to hide her excitement.

  “I see Joy is back from her ‘study group’,” Joohyun said, with a knowing smile. Yerim could only roll her eyes. She never did understood why Joy would want to hide the fact that she was dating from the house when they all already knew. But they already agreed to keep quiet and let her tell them on her own time.

  “I’m going to see what they studied that she came back so late,” Joohyun said, with a glint in her eye. They also had an agreement that watching Joy try to keep up the charades is a lot of fun. Joohyun got up, gathered the used cups and bid the younger good night.

  Once the older left, Yerim began packing her bag for school tomorrow. When she finally got everything ready for tomorrow, her mind drifted back to her language essay. A part of her knew that she won’t be able to sleep until she finished the damn thing.

  With the given theme, Yerim had decided to write on her housemates because she’s not sure where she would be now without them. She could write about one or all of them. She could write _to_ them. All the thoughts and thanks she could never say to their face. Like a secret letter she would never send.

  She grimaced at the idea of being vulnerable, especially to Mrs. Kim. She’s worried what she might actually do with the essay. Yerim remembered once watching in horror, as Mrs. Kim had read out loud a book report one of her classmates wrote and commented how the class should find more depth in the story instead of just mentioning how unfair the emperor was being to his people. She wanted to know why, and in this case, Yeri is not sure she’s ready to write down all the reasons why she’s thankful her housemates.

  Suddenly Yerim wished she still had the hot cocoa Joohyun brought up for her.

_Joohyun unnie was a full time college student whose parents rented her the house. She worked part time as a TA, where she met Seulgi and appointed herself as the one in charge of the place. When she heard how Seulgi and Wendy struggled to find a place to rent, she offered them a room. It wasn’t much but for struggling students like them, it was heaven._

_Joohyun unnie is constantly busying herself. She has her class assignments, her job assignments and honestly, after watching her, I am a little terrified of what awaits me after high school. She’s always cleaning and cooking for us. We offer to help some times but she mentioned a few times how she liked to do those things herself. Still, I can tell by the smile on her face, she’s always happy when we help out._

_Joohyun unnie has never complained, instead smiled through the struggles and even helped out with some of mine. She’s always the first to notice whenever there’s something wrong, the first to notice that I’m upset about something. Whenever that happens, she makes a warm drink for me – sometimes it’s tea, sometimes it’s hot cocoa. Whenever exams were around the corner and I’m worried that everything I learned will be thrown out the window. She sits down with me, go through my notes when she thinks I’m not looking and help me through my studies. We don’t always get the right answer but studying with Joohyun unnie is never stressful._

  The sound of the bedroom door opening snapped Yerim out of her reverie. She turned to see Joy walking in, trying to contain her smile. Yerim watched, amused, as the older girl didn’t seem to notice her, instead focused on the bracelet that was definitely not there earlier.

  She put down her pencil rather loudly, startling the older girl. She whirled on her seat, grinning from ear to ear, “How was studying?”

  Joy did her best to school her expression, “Fine. We covered a lot of topics.”

  “Right,” Yeri said, slowly.

  “I didn’t realize you all were waiting up for me,” Joy said.

  “I wasn’t. I was just working on my essay,” Yerim told her.

  “ _Another_ essay?” Joy said, making a face. “Mrs. Kim really is pushing you guys.”

  “Yeah, she’d figured since your class did so badly that she’s pushing our class to make sure we don’t make the same mistake,” Yerim said, teasingly.

  “Seeing that it’s _your_ class, I would tell her not to get her hopes too high,” Joy retorted, getting up to change into her night clothes. “What does she have you writing about now?”

  “The people who have helped us in our life,” Yerim told her.

  “Oh, so you’re writing about me,” Joy grinned, shooting the younger a wink. “You should probably mention how dark your life would be without me in it.”

  Yerim blanched, “I’m writing on how much a monster you really are, sneaking around always on the prowl. Thankfully, I have three other girls here who help me survive my monster of a roommate.”

  “Yah, I’m no monster! I’m the best roommate you’ll ever have,” Joy protested. But before she could continue, her phone chimed. She picked it up, and immediately a smile graced her face.

  Yerim knew with her attention on her phone, there was nothing more she could say to the older. She had tried to ask the older who it was texting her every night, and less than an hour after dropping her home. But Joy would always laugh and wave her off.

_Joy unnie is the closest to my age and has spent countless nights staying up with me just talking about whatever came to mind. Her real name is actually Sooyoung but she claimed with so many Sooyoungs running around, she needed a name that would help her stand out. It led to a night of us looking up for names that was allegedly better suited for us. She ended up with Joy and I decided on the name Katy._

_When we first met, I was worried about her, because she didn’t seem very friendly. She reminded me of those rich snobs you see on TV. But then, we started talking and I realized she’s a charming person and it’s really no surprise to know that out of us all, she’s the only one seeing someone. She’s fun and is always up for a little mischief. She’s also patient and willing to listen and talking to her is easy because she sympathizes easily. She just gets it._

_A lot of people said we have a Tom and Jerry relationship. We tend to argue and bicker over the littlest thing, but it was never serious. It was just harmless fun. It was their thing. Some people don’t get it, but it didn’t matter. Joy unnie is one of the few people that can truly cheer me up when I’m down. Her warm hugs and lighthearted comments can always make me smile._

_…_

  “Who do you think she’s talking to?” Wendy asked, quietly peering at the brunette on the phone in the kitchen. Joohyun who was getting the popcorn out of the oven, smiled as she watched the younger walked away not letting her hear.

  She walked back to the living room, where the others were waiting in front of the television. Joohyun wedged herself in the middle, as Yerim continued to flick through the movies. Seulgi and Wendy immediately grabbed themselves a handful of popcorn.

  “Who do you think she’s talking to?” Seulgi asked.

  “The guy she’s been seeing,” Yerim answered, simply.

  “Yeah, but why won’t she tell us who he is,” Wendy said. “Do you think there’s something wrong with him? Maybe he’s a criminal.”

   “Maybe he’s fifty,” Seulgi suggested, earning a look from the others. “Joy looks like the type to go for older guys.”

  “I doubt he’s that old,” Joohyun said. “Maybe she’s just not ready to tell us about him.”

  “We know that,” Wendy replied. “We’ve known that for a month now. For a girl in drama club, Joy is not very good at hiding this from us.”

  “Maybe she’s dating someone we know, and that’s why she won’t tell us,” Yerim said. She was surprised to suddenly see all eyes on her. “What?”

  “What do you know?”

  “What did she tell you?”

  “Come on, Yerim, you can tell us.”

  “I don’t know anything,” the youngest answered. “I was just guessing.”

  “Really, all those times you two talked, and Joy never said anything about the guy she’s seeing?” Wendy asked, looking at her, suspiciously. Before Yerim could answer, Joy walked in on them, paying little attention to what they were doing, and plopped down next to Seulgi.

  “What are we watching?” she asked.

  “Actually, we’re planning to do the Bandersnatch on Netflix,” Yerim answered. “Saeron has done it and she said it’s fun and creepy.”

  “As long as it doesn’t keep me up at night, I’m fine with it,” Wendy commented. Yerim could only smile as she said, “No promises.”

…

  _To say that these girls saved me would be inaccurate. I was never on the verge of dying or anywhere near danger. But these girls have provided me support when I thought life seemed pointless. They’ve been there for me when I’ve cried. They sat with me until I stop doubting myself. They made me feel like my dreams are not pointless or silly._

_They’re more than just housemates to me. They’re the sisters I’ve never even dreamt of having. Like the saying goes, we may not sisters by blood but we are sisters by heart._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed this.


End file.
